Petition script
Magic words to memorize: ::"Excuse me, (sir/ma'am), would you sign a petition to ALLOW an Independent on the ballot in November? It's NOT an endorsement or a vote, but we need more than 90,000 signatures from voters in Pennsylvania just to get on the ballot and give voters a CHOICE." Script Tips Use it every time as the hot buttons are built-in. Put inflection to highlight - ALLOW, NOT, 90,000, CHOICE. These "official magic words" boosts confidence. Expect one-third of the people asked to sign. Don't say the entire script if a signautre comes. Say the first line, then if they said okay, stop talking and present the nomination paper. If walking continues, walk along for a dozen steps and continue the script. Many stop after the second line. Say the next line after stopping as some do want to be convinced. Large festivals Large venues with regional audiences carry ten petition forms. Have a separate form for neighboring counties. At Allegheny County events, some may sign from Westmoreland and Butler. If you only have one form, then stick with the local county, which will still be 75% of registered voters who agree to sign. Local candidates fair well by going door to door, or at a local venue, like the local grocery store parking lot, and little league games. Less signatures come per hour, but they will mostly be from within the district. If all you are only getting signatures for statewide candidates, then you might as well go to a large festival with people milling around looking for something to entertain them. Also a lot of summer concerts feature 70's bands who tour together. Something like Kansas, Nazareth, Ted Nugent or whatever. You could park an hour before the concert begins and collect signatures as people go from their cars to the concert. You can look in the local free newspaper and see when the bands are coming to the local amphitheter or whatever. Large local concerts and festivals, such as the Three Rivers Arts Festival, work the main entrance, cover refrestment stands and nearby streets. Working alone you'll need to let many go through because everyone can't be approached. Some people can handle ten petition forms at a time, but others only are effective with one. Fourth of July is always a great day to gather signatures. People are waiting around for hours, waiting for the parade to go by, or they arrive at 8 pm for the 9;45 pm fireworks. A fairly patriotic mood helps. Tips * '''Clean Sweep', Diamond or Rauterkus literature, even simple business cards with a web address can net volunteers. Most just sign and go on their way, but interested voters can be recruited with a handout. * Saying "Russ Diamond -- founder of PACleanSweep" can literally turn people on their heel. Cleansweep's name might hit a more familiar chord. * With the objection, "No way! I support Rendell," called back, "Some experts CLAIM that with Russ on the ballot, votes come away from Swann." It might get the signature. category:democracy